Holding On and Letting Go
by gogators2696
Summary: Tony left D.C and now he is back for his father in-laws funeral and someone is out to get his family. Please read my first multi chapter NCIS fanfic. Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Trouble

Winning at a losing game.

Summary: Tony left D.C and now he is back for his father in-laws funeral and someone is out to get his family. Please read my first multi chapter NCIS fanfic. Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: The trouble

"I am sorry for your families loss Tony." Director Vance said

"Thank you Leon we will be in D.C. early tomorrow morning for the funeral." Tony said to Vance from Naples Italy.

"How is Emilia taking this?" Vance asked.

"Not to good I was afraid to leave her and come have this talk with you."

"This might not be the right time to tell you but you need to know that we believe this wasn't accidental. There might have been some foul play."

"Like what?"

"Ducky is doing the autopsy as we speak."

"Ok good I would like to see his preliminary findings if that is ok with you?" Tony said

"That will be fine with me. I hate that this has happened just when you and your family were about to move back to DC and you taking your new position Tony."

"Thank you Leon for everything when we get there I am only going to take a couple of days then I am coming into the office to get started as Deputy Director Leon I hope that is ok with you."

"That sounds great to me I need you in the office you Tony I was wrong about you at first you are a good agent and I believe you will make an even better Deputy Director."

"Thank you Leon who all knows about my promotion."

"Not a lot of people I was going to send out the announcement today but with everything that is going on I think it is best that we announce it after the funeral."

"I agree see you soon Leon."

* * *

Alright Guys go home we wont know if there was any foul play until tomorrow. We need to be as alert as possible if there was. But I want all of you here early tomorrow Secnav's family is going to be here tomorrow to go along with the body to the funeral home ok."

"Alright Gibb's see you tomorrow." Ziva said.

"Night boss." McGee said.

"See you tomorrow boss." Special James Moriss said and all three left the office. He watched as his team leave Morris had only been on the team for a year. McGee was the senior field agent and Ziva was an American citizen and NCIS agent now. Before leaving him self he looked at Tony's old desk it had been almost four years since he left. He wished he still had Tony on his team. Yes McGee was a good senior field agent but Tony was the best Agent he ever worked with. He shut his lamp off and left to go home himself.

* * *

Tony and his family got in at five in the morning and went straight to the hotel and his wife put the kids to sleep then went to sleep herself but Tony stayed up for a little. He fell asleep around six but at seven Emmy's phone was going off. Her mom was on the phone she had to go to NCIS to be with the family.

"Babe I have to go to Headquarters mom has a car being sent for me ok."

"No I want you to stay here in my ams forever." He said seductively. As he held his wife closely.

"I wish I could stay in your arms forever believe me especially today but I have to go be with my mom and brother and you have to take care of Braxton and Aria." Emmy said

"OK I will see you when you get back babe and I love you." Tony said as she got up to go get ready.

"I love you too." Emmy said as she walked into the bathroom of the hotel room. She was thankful her mom had been to the hotel room earlier and set it up for them. Forty five minutes she was grabbing her purse and went in the room with the kids and kissed them goodbye and then she went and kissed Tony goodbye. She walked out of the hotel and to the car and went to NCIS Headquarters.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Jarvis." Vance said.

"Thank you and please call me Carroll." Carroll Jarvis said.

"Mom Director Vance sorry I am late." Emmy said.

"It is ok sweetheart your brother will be here soon. Where are the kids?"

"With Tony we got in early and I didn't have the heart to wake them plus Tony needed some sleep."

"Oh how is he doing I know your dad and him became close over the past couple of years."

"He is being strong for me mom."

"I knew I always liked him and your dad loved him." Carroll said.

"Yeah I am glad we are moving back here but I wish dad could be here." Emmy said getting teary eyed.

"I know your dad loved you and his grandchildren he showed pictures to anyone and everyone." Vance said. Just then Gibbs and his team came walking up. "Gibbs is everything ok."

"Yes we just came up to escort you and your family to the funeral home along with the body." Gibbs said.

"Thank you agent Gibbs." Then they left and it took them an hour to figure out all the arrangements. The funeral was to be held tomorrow. Emmy went back to the hotel with lunch.

When she walked into the room she saw Tony sitting on the couch with Braxton acting just like him and watching TV and Aria asleep in the play pen that he must have put up while she was gone. "He is just like you." Emmy said.

"Well what can I say he got good genes." Tony said and got up and kissed his wife. Braxton saw his mom and ran up to her.

"Mommy mommy guess what we are watching." Braxton said.

"Captain America." Emmy said to her son.

"How did you know?" Braxton asked.

"Because I know it is your favorite movie."

"Did you bring pizza momma?"

"Yes it is on the counter. Tony can you get him a slice while I go change."

"Sure baby." Tony said and went into the small kitchenette in the hotel room. Emmy went into the room and changed into something ore comfortable. She walked out of the room to hear Aria cry from her swing. Tony was getting up and was going to get her.

"I got her you go and eat." Emmy said.

"Are you sure you need to eat too and I can feed her." Tony said.

"I ate a good lunch with mom and Jason earlier so I am not hungry." Emmy said and Tony nodded and went back to the little table and ate with his son. "The funeral is tomorrow starting at ten." Emmy said and Tony nodded. They finished and got everything clean and it was four in the afternoon and they watched a movie but the kids were already tired so they got them ready to go to bed. All of them were still on Italy time. Tony and Emmy went to bed about seven but it felt like one in the morning to them. They fell asleep in each others arms. Emmy woke up at six she was in the bathroom when Tony woke up.

"You ok Baby." Tony yelled.

"Yeah I am fine I will be back to be soon." Emmy said She finished up in the bathroom and went back to bed. Their alarm clock went off at seven and Tony got up and went into the shower while Emmy ordered breakfast. After Tony was out of the shower he got dressed and then went to get Aria fed and ready while Emmy took a shower and when Emmy got out the food was there and she woke Braxton up. Once they ate breakfast they got ready for the funeral and left at nine and made it to the church at nine forty-five. Tony escorted his wife into the church and the preacher started the ceremony.

Gibbs and his team were assigned to protect the late Secretaries' family. What surprised him was Tony. He was holding a one year old and he had one hand around the secretaries daughter. "Is that Tony with late secretaries daughter?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"I believe so." Gibbs said. The service was finished and the family and some close friends came to grave side. Once it was all done the family went to the cars. Tony spotted Gibbs and the team and he whispered something in Emmy's ear and then they walked over to the team. The team just looked at Tony as Emmy came over. Tony was still holding the little girl and Emmy was holding the had of a little boy. Ziva looked over the family and there was no doubt that those kids were his. The little boy looked exactly like him and the little girl had his eyes and his hair but she looked like Emmy in the face.

"Tony long time no see." McGee said and Tony looked at him.

"Hey probie how are things for you." Tony said.

"Well I am no longer a probie Tony and me and Abby got married last year." Tim said

"Congratulations Tim. Hello Gibbs it has been a while. Ziva same to you." Tony said.

"Dinozzo looks like you have done good over the years." Gibbs said.

"Yeah I have um guys this is my wife Emilia and my so Braxton Jethro Dinozzo who is about to be four and my daughter Aria Pheobe Dinozzo."

"Dad I can say my name all by myself." Braxton said.

"You are definitely a Dinozzo." Ziva said as she bent down to get a better look at the boy.

"We aim to please." Braxton said and Gibbs and Tony started laughing. Ziva just looks at the them and then back at the little boy.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked.

"He is definitely yours Tony quoting James bond." Gibbs said. Emmy just shook her head.

"I cant believe you let him watch those movies." Emmy said.

"He liked them and I couldn't say no to him." Tony said.

"Yeah ok. It was nice meeting you…" Just then gun shots rang out and Tony took his family behind the car for shield and took out his weapon so did Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee. They looked where the shots came from but the gun fire had stopped and Tony looked around and checked on his family and they were all ok.

"Tony we need to get your family to headquarters." Gibbs said Tony just nodded and they went to their vehicles and headed to NCIS headquarters.

* * *

Tell me what you think please. This is my first multi chapter NCIS fanfic and I would be extremely happy if you reviewed this story.


	2. Chapter 2:What's Happening

Chapter 2: What's Happening

Ok so I know some of yall are confused as to why Tony didn't keep in touch with the team but you will find that out and there will be flashbacks. Enjoy!

* * *

They got to headquarters safe and sound. Aria was a little upset and Emmy was trying to keep her calmed down but she cried the whole way there. Once back at headquarters Tony took Aria and held her close. Tony and his Family got into the elevator and Gibbs got on with them. He watched Tony with Aria and he had to admit Tony was good with her he whispered in her ear to calm her down and she fell asleep. Tony quietly sang the lullaby his mother used to sing him. It was kind of his and the kids thing Braxton loved it when he was a baby and now Aria did to it would always get them to sleep fast. After he got Aria to sleep he looked at Gibbs then around the elevator and he remembered the last time he was in the elevator. It wasn't his favorite memory.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Ziva and him were in the elevator on their way to tell Gibbs what they had found out when Ziva turned the emergency stop button and turned to him. "We need to talk Tony?"_

"_Do we last I remember we had nothing to talk about Zee-vah."_

"_Don't act like this Tony. You ar being childish."_

"_Am I Ziva because last time I checked this morning you were the one ignoring me."_

"_Tony."_

"_Save it Ziva. What is this to you some kind of game."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by the elevator doors opening. They all got off and they were met by the director. "Tony you can take your family to your office it all ready for you."_

"_Thank you Leon." Tony then went up to where his office was and saw that there was a big couch and he laid Aria there and Braxton then sat beside her. Then a girl walked into his office. _

"_Deputy Director I am Karen your secretary is there any thing I can do for you."_

"_You can call me Tony and can you stay with them while we go downstairs and talk with Vance."_

"_I can do it." Karen said._

"_Emmy, Hun, Lets go I think you need to hear this." Tony said Emmy just nodded her head. Tony could tell she was still in shock. She hadn't said a word since they were shot at. He was worried about her because he never wanted her or his kids in the line of fire. He was kind of naïve in thinking he could protect his children for the bad people in the world. He never wanted his children to see or even think of some the bad things that went on in this world. They walked into the bullpen to see Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Vance and a new agent talking._

"_Tony we were discussing the incident today." Vance said. "I want protection for you and your family and Gibbs has offered his team to do it as well as investigate."_

"_Ok fine with me I am not going to risk my families life but I would like in on the investigation." Tony said._

"_Ok but if this gets to be to personal I will take you off." Vance said._

"_Thank you Leon." Tony said then he heard a loud squeal and looked up to see Abby running to him and she slammed into him almost knocking him and Emmy down._

"_Tony Tony I have missed you so much and Timmy told me about today and he also told me you were shot at. Your ok right of course your ok or you wouldn't be here oh and Timmy said you are married and have two children." Abby said while she hugged him._

"_Abby I don't think breathing is an option." Tony said._

"_I'm sorry I just missed you so much but don't think I am not mad at you for up and leaving." Abby said._

"_I'm sorry but leaving turned out to be good for me Abby. This is my wife Emilia and our kids Braxton Jethro who is almost four and Aria Pheobe Dinozzo who is one are both in my office."_

"_Aww such cute names can I see them Tony."_

"_Yeah Abbs but I need you right now and both of them are probably asleep right now."_

"_Ok oh how old are they."_

"_Braxton will be four soon and Aria is one."_

"_I cant wait to meet them. So what do you need me to do Tony."_

"_I want you to go down to the garage and a car will be coming in and I want you to get the bullets out of it and do ballistics."_

"_I thought I was the boss Dinozzo." Gibbs said._

"_Sorry but I kind of out rank you now Gibbs."_

"_Yeah how so?" Gibbs said._

"_Gibbs I named Tony as the new Deputy Director of NCIS." Vance said._

"_You do out rank me congratulations Tony." Gibbs said and everyone else looked a little stunned but Abby was almost jumping up and down._

"_Oh my God Tony I am so happy for you now I can see you more and we can be like peas and carrots again." Abby said._

"_Yeah we can Abby. We need to get to work but right now I need to go down and see jimmy and Ducky I haven't talked to them in a while." It was no secret that Tony and Jimmy had kept in touch and he kept Ducky informed but Jimmy never told any one to much about Tony's life._

* * *

_Tony got in the elevator and Emmy was right beside him. He looked at her and she had this distant look in her eyes. He hit the emergency brake button and took her in his arms and she broke down crying. After about a minute or so she calmed down a little and Tony moved her head to where she was looking at him. "You have nothing to worry about ok. I will keep you , Braxton, and Aria safe ok. I will not let them hurt you ok." She just nodded her head._

"_Why did they kill him and why do they want to kill us Tony. Why Why did this have to happen to us?"_

"_I have no idea but trust me we will find them and make them pay ok."_

"_Ok Tony I trust you." Emmy said and once Tony was sure she was ok he flipped the brake off and the doors opened to autopsy. When they walked into autopsy they heard Ducky telling Jimmy another one of his tells._

"_I have missed your stories Ducky." Tony said._

"_Anthony how good it is to see you again and I have missed you listening to them." Ducky said._

"_UM Ducky this is my beautiful wife Emmy."_

"_It is pleasure meeting you my dear. I do have one question for you? How did you get Anthony to settle down?" Ducky asked and Emmy laughed._

"_I t wasn't that hard. He was the one who actually pulled me in."_

"_Well it seems that Anthony came to his senses and why wouldn't he settle down with you . You are gorgeous and Anthony you have got you a fine one my dear lad."_

"_That I do Ducky. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met." Tony said and Emmy blushed._

"_So Ducky I need to see your preliminary findings."_

"_Did Jethro send you down?"_

"_No he did not."_

"_I thought he was the one in charge of the investigation."_

"_He is but I out rank him and I wanted to see them for myself."_

"_Forgive me but how do you out rank Jethro?"_

"_Well Ducky I am the new Deputy Director of NCIS."_

"_Well congratulations my dear boy."_

"_Thank you Ducky." Tony said. Then ducky went to get the file. He gave tony the file._

"_Here you go. I hope you find what you are looking for." Ducky said and Tony was about to say something when his phone rang._

"_Dinozzo… Ok we will be right up thank you Karen." Then he hung up._

"_Aria is up and crying. It was good seeing you Ducky and I shall be down here more ften to hear more stories."_

"_I will be here to tell them and look forward to our talks again Anthony." Then him and Emmy stepped on to the elevator. They were on their way to his office when Emmy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the screen in Gibbs area. Tony turned back around and went to his wife and held her close. He loosened his embrace and then he moved to her side led her up to his office. Once they were his office Aria saw him and went running up to him and he picked her up and held her close. "I didn't go far baby principessa." _

"_Daddy I am hungry." Braxton said._

"_Ok lets go get something to eat. What do you want?"_

"_Pizza!"_

"_But you had it last night Brax. How about we go get a burger." Tony said._

"_Ok." Braxton said and they headed down to the bull pen to talk to Gibbs and his team. Gibbs and his team were each at their desk when Tony and them got down there. _

"_Gibbs I wanted to know if your team wanted something to eat." The whole team looked up and then all of a sudden their plasma went black then a man popped up on the screen they could not see his face but he sat there for a second and Tony hid Aria's face and Braxton just hid behind Tony's legs._

"_Agent Dinozzo I hope you are watching this and I hope the lovely Emilia is by your side. I have message for you . Don't try and hide I shall find you and you should know you are never safe. Emmy you should check into your family history because your dad just might not have been your real dad see you soon." The person said and then went off the screen._

* * *

_Tell me what you think. And thank you to all the people who reviewed, Favorite, and Followed this story it means so much to me and I am overwhelmed by the response to this story hoped you like the flashback there will be more to come._


	3. Chapter 3: Life will be fine or will it?

Chapter 3: Everything will be fine or will it?

Emmy kept hearing what the guy said. What did he mean? She kept trying to understand what he meant by check her family history because her dad might not be her dad. Did that mean she was adopted. She kept thinking about it she didn't look much lie her mom but she didn't look like her dad at all but Jason looked like a good mix of both. She had hazel eyes while both of her parents had blue eyes and so did Jason and her hair was a little darker than theirs. She was piecing it together. "Oh my God." Emmy said just above a whisper and then she ran out of the building. Tony put Aria down and followed her. Emmy got to the stairwell and started crying. Tony found her like that. "Emmy don't cry it is going to be ok." Tony said.

"How is it going to be ok Tony. I am adopted and I don't know who I am anymore. My whole is a lie." Emmy cried.

"Hey no it isn't. You know who you are. You are Emilia Grace Dinozzo the most loving and caring person I know. You are my beautiful and amazing wife. You are a great mom to Braxton And Aria. That is who you are and no DNA can tell you who your family is ok. Trust me Gibbs was more like a father to me than my own dad. DNA doesn't matter ok." Tony said to his wife.

"But my parents lied to me. Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know but they probably had a good reason. Lets go to the hotel ok. We all have had a rough day. You need your rest and We all could use something to eat." Tony said and Emmy just shook her head and Tony led out of the stairwell and into the bullpen. When they walked into the bullpen Aria was sitting in Gibbs' lap and Braxton was talking to Gibbs' about God knows what.

"Gibbs we are ready to go. We are going to grab something for dinner and then head to the Hotel." Tony said and then his phone rang and he answered it. He hung up and then turned back to Gibbs. " Change of plans we have all been invited to the directors' house for dinner." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs said.

"Jackie said to bring Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby." Tony said and Gibbs shook his head.

"Ziva go get them and meet us in the parking garage. McGee go get a car ready you will drive them." Gibbs said and they did as they was told. Gibbs got on the elevator with Tony and his family. Everyone was in the parking garage. They got in their respective cars and left.

"Tony !" Jared said as he was coming out of the house.

"Jared what's up man. How has football been." Tony asked him

"Great I am now a starter all thanks to your tips. They want to be the quarterback for the rest of the season."

"Great I am glad I could help. I got something for you and your sister." Tony said as they walked into the house.

"What did you get me." Lilly said as she walked beside him.

"Well let me see. Here are two tickets to Mariinsky Ballet at the Kennedy center and for you Jared two sideline Tickets to the Redskins versus the Falcons." Tony said and handed them the tickets.

"Thanks Tony you are the coolest."

"Your welcome I think it is time eat and my crew is hungry." Tony said while Lilly took Aria by the hand and led her to the table and Tony put Aria in her high chair and sat by Emmy and Gibb's sat on the other side and his team sat at the same table. Ducky and Jimmy couldn't make it but that was ok. Vance and Jackie sat at the Table with Tony and everyone else. While Braxton, Jared and Lilly sat at another table. Dinner was served and they talked about a lot of things. Once Dinner was over Braxton was getting sleepy so they said their goodbyes and left. They got to the Hotel and the team came in with them. McGee and Gibbs was the first ones to take protection duty. Tony told them they could take the second bedroom and Braxton could sleep in between him and Emmy. While Gibbs and McGee got settled Emmy was getting into bed with Braxton and Tony was putting Aria down in her bassinet . They laid down and no one said a thing and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tony went into work and Emmy stayed at the Hotel with the kids. Ziva and Morris were with them. He was kind of worried but also relieved he knew Ziva wouldn't let anything happen to his family. He was officially starting his job as Deputy Director and first act of business was to get down to the bottom of who was threatening his family. It was Lunch time and his phone rang. "Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey baby remember I set up my doctor's appointment today." Emmy said.

"I forgot what time is it."

"Two and please don't be late. My mom is coming over to watch the kids and who ever is one person on protection duty will stay with them and the other will come with us is that ok."

"Yeah hey Morris and Ziva will stay with the kids. I will get Gibbs to come with us."

"Fine with me." Emmy said. "See you soon love you."

"Love you too." Tony said and hung up the phone. He then walked down to the bullpen.

"Gibbs I need to as you a question."

"Shoot Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Emmy has a doctors appointment and I am going to take her and I want the kids to have two bodygaurds at all times and I want the same for emmy so if you come with us we can both protect her while Ziva and Agent Morris are with the kids and my mother in-law?" Tony said.

"Yeah no problem." Gibbs said. "What time?"

"Two so we need to leave at one fifteen to get her and be at the doctors on time."

"How is Emmy going to take her mom today?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know honestly I didn't think about it. I hope she doesn't get to upset." Toy said.

* * *

Tony went down to the bull pen at one to give McGee something and they talked for a little while. At one ten him and Gibbs left to go pick up Emmy. When they walked into the Hotel room they heard bickering. Ziva was playing with Braxton and Aria was in her play pen. Tony looked at Ziva. "She is with her mom." Ziva said and Tony walked to the room.

"Why didn't you tell me mom." Emmy said as Tony walked into the room.

"Emmy baby calm down we need to go ok." Tony interrupted. Emmy looked at him and she instantly calmed down. She then looked back at her mom.

"This isn't over." Emmy said and walked out the room and Tony followed her. They left and headed to the doctors. They got there five minutes early and were walking into the doctors office when some guys got out of a car and pulled their guns and shot at Tony, Emmy and Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs didn't have a lot of reaction time. The firing stopped and Tony turned around to find Emmy. She was standing and seemed to be fine. He was right in front f her when he saw the blood stain that was getting bigger by the second. Then his world was turned upside down. Emmy blacked out but Tony caught her. "Gibbs Emmy has been shot." Tony yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Review please. This was the hardest chapter write and I wanted to get it right.


	4. Chapter 4: Losing

Chapter 4: Losing

"Emmy baby look at me." Tony said in a frantic tone. "I need you to concentrate on me and don't close your eyes ok." Emmy just nodded.

"I cant Tony. It hurts so much." Emmy said. Gibbs then came over with the paramedics. The paramedics got Emmy on the stretcher and Tony got in the ambulance with her. Gibbs stayed behind to work the crime scene.

* * *

Tony was praying. He was praying more than he had ever prayed in his life. God wouldn't do this to him. He already let his first love go and God wouldn't let him lose another. She couldn't die. She had became his everything. They got to the hospital and they rushed her into the back. A couple of minutes later a nurse came out to get him to sign some paper work. Then another nurse came to tell him they took his wife into surgery.

Gibbs called McGee and told him to get Morris and head over there so they could investigate. Mcgee showed up and Gibbs stared giving orders. "McGee shoot and sketch and Morris bag and tag."

"Boss there is a lot of blood was Tony shot." McGee asked.

"No Emmy was Tony is at the hospital with her." Gibbs said. Once they were done Gibbs told McGee and Morris to go back to headquarters and to get Abby to start processing the evidence and for them to do background on Carroll Jarvis. Then Gibbs got into the other car and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Tony was in the waiting room thinking about his wife and his kids. He called Ziva to check on the kids. He sat there with his head hung and hoping and praying she would be ok. He looked up and saw Gibbs walking his way. "Any word?" Gibbs asked.

"No but I guess no news is good news right." Tony said.

"Yeah Have you checked on the kids?"

"Yeah Ziva said they were fine. I told her to be on alert."

"She will Tony trust her."

"I do Gibbs I do." Tony said and then a doctor came into the room.

"Your wife mad it through the surgery fine but she did lose the baby. I am sorry about that but there was nothing we could do." The doctor said. Tony just shook his head and he tried to hold back the tears. Gibbs just put his hand on Tony's back.

"When can I see her?" Tony asked.

"She is in post op right now but she will be there for about another half hour then I will have a nurse come and escort you to her. I may warn you she might not be awake. We have her heavily sedated." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Tony said and the doctor walked away. Tony and Gibbs both sat down. Tony just stared at the wall he wasn't going to make Tony talk. "She was so excited when she found out she was pregnant again. She said she wanted four children and at first I was scared but then we had Braxton and then I thought I can be a dad and I liked the idea of three more. Then Aria came along and she was my little princess and I knew I wanted another daughter. She is just like Emmy. What a I going to tell her. I remember the day she told me she was pregnant…"

**Tony's POV**

_**I wake up and hear laughter coming from the kitchen so I get dressed and walk towards the kitchen to find Emmy and Braxton cooking and even little Aria was helping. "I feel left out." Tony said from the door way.**_

" _**Daddy we were making breakfast for you." Braxton said running to him.**_

"_**Well it is going to be a good day then." Tony said.**_

"_**It sure is babe." Emmy said going up to him giving his a kiss.**_

"_**EWW that is gross momma and daddy." Braxton said.**_

"_**So I got a baby sitter for tonight and me and you are going out." Emmy said**_

"_**Oh sounds good to me." I said kissing his wife and then looking at her seductively. They sat at the table and ate breakfast as a family and then Tony left for work.**_

_**I got home fro work and changed and then the babysitter came and we gave the kids a kiss and headed out. She took me to our favorite restaurant and she got us a private room. We ate and talked and then she gave me a gift. I looked at it perplexed. "I am sorry but I didn't get you anything nad is today any special day?" I asked worried I was in trouble.**_

"_**You can breath it is not any special day I just well you open it and find out." Emmy said excited. So I open it and I find a box and then I open the box and find the pregnancy test. I looked up at her.**_

"_**Is this what I think is." I say. She looks at me and nods excitedly**_

"_**Yes we are going to have another baby." She says and I get up and pick her up into a hug and kiss her. **_

"_**I cant believe it." I say **_

"_**Me either I am so happy we are having another one."**_

"_**This has got to be one of the best surprises I have ever gotten." I say**_

* * *

Tony finished telling Gibbs and looked at him. "It is going to be ok. You still have your wife and your two kids." Gibbs said.

"But we were suppose to have this one too. Am I being punished. Have I done something wrong." Tony said.

"I don't have the answers but you will be ok because we will find who did this and you still have your family." Gibbs said. Tony looked at him and laughed a little.

"Wow I don't think I have ever heard you talk so much." Tony said.

"Yeah well I say what needs to be said. I am not like you and have to drag a lot of it out." Gibbs says and then a nurse comes up to them.

"Mr. DiNozzo I am to take you to your wife." the nurse said. Tony got and followed her to his wifes room.

* * *

I am sorry for how long it ha been life is hectic but I will try and be better with updates. I hope you liked it please REVIEW I want to know what you think.


End file.
